Why me?
by mikesh
Summary: Sequel to You're a moron James
1. Chapter 1

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children? Squeal to You're a Moron James!!

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 1

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: This starts a month after the twins turned two. Next chapters will be when their five.

Today the family minus Lisa had decided to go out to dinner to celebrate Sandy and Fred's 50th anniversary. They had invited Greg and Allison but they'd declined because they wanted to spend time alone just the three of them. They'd offered to baby-sit Johnny and Anna but James was having Lisa baby-sit.

It wasn't that he didn't love his niece but ever since she'd started high school she'd fallen in with the wrong crowd. She wore all black and her hair was always a different color from day to day. Rob and Sam had tried to get their daughter help but she didn't want it. She didn't care if she ended up dying. She just wanted to be left alone. Tonight was a last ditch attempt to turn their daughter around. Otherwise they were going to have to send her away because they couldn't have her putting Sarah's life in danger like she had been.

Currently the family was out to dinner. None having the best of time. They were trying to but all were worried about Anna and John.

"Let's just cut this short," Fred said.

"Yes let's do," Sandy said.

She was so worried about her grandbabies she couldn't sit still any longer. So with that in mind they paid the check and all left.

Meanwhile back at the house Anna and Johnny were outside playing with a ball that they'd found in the garage. Little did either of them know that it'd once belonged to their aunt. Sarah was riding her bike; she didn't want to play baby games. Johnny had just kicked the ball into the street.

"Go get it," Johnny said.

"Ok," Anna said going to get the ball.

"Stupid kids," Sam laughed looking through the front window.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"That kid in the street," Sam said pointing out the window.

Lisa turned around and saw who the kid was. As fast as she could she ran out of the house ignoring Sam calling her back.

She just got to Anna when a car came out of no where. Lisa just got Anna out of the way when the car's bumper slammed into her knee knocking her down.

James who was coming up the other side of the street saw the whole thing. He had Lisa write down the plate because the guy didn't even stop to see if she was alright.

"Anna are you alright?" James asked running up to her.

"Yep I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Lisa said still on the ground.

After James was sure his daughter was alright he went back to his niece to check over her leg.

"Its not broken but bruised badly," James said.

"Oh is that all?" Lisa asked trying to get up with no such luck.

"Here let me help you," James said picking her up and taking her to Rob's house.

By now the whole family was there wondering what had happened.

No sooner had James got Lisa into the house when Rob started in on her.

"KNOCK IT OFF! Go get her hot water bottle," James said setting her down on the couch.

"Thank you. Go over to mom and dad's while we have a talk," James said.

Rob knew that look in his brother's eyes. It was the _don't mess with me_ look.

After Rob was gone James ripped into her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" James yelled.

"I saved your daughter's life," Lisa said.

"I know but what were you thinking letting them in the street in the first place?" James asked.

"Oh I just figured I'd let them see how it felt to be in the street," Lisa said.

"Lisa what has gotten into you? You used to actually think, now you don't," James said.

"Screw you!" Lisa said trying to get up but finding her leg wouldn't allow it.

"Lisa I know how badly it's hurt you since Jeff died but you can't go around acting like there isn't a care in the world," James said.

"And how would you know how it felt to lose your boyfriend?" Lisa asked eyes blazing.

"I lost one of my best friends two years ago. You don't think that still hurts like hell? I know he was the love of your life but you can't just give up on life. Where would Anna and Johnny have been had I?" James asked.

"But you did according to dad," Lisa said.

"Yes I did but that was when I thought my dreams went up in smoke. I had a very good friend who picked me back up and gave me the boot to go on that I needed," James said.

"What do you care?" Lisa asked not wanting him to see the tears.

"I care because I'm not going to let you go down that road. That's not the road a 15 year old should go down. You have many years left ahead of you. Besides what would I tell Anna and Johnny? I mean they'd lose their favorite cousin and then where would I be?" James asked.

"Whatever," Lisa said.

"Come here kid," James said pulling her into a hug.

"Still pretty sore?" James asked when he saw her flinch.

"Yeah," Lisa said.

"Let's get you into the car and then to the hospital. Yes missy you are going," James said when he saw Lisa was ready to start fighting him.

"Fine," Lisa said not too happy.

After James got her into the car he went to tell the family what was going on. Rob wanted to come with not to yell at his daughter but to make sure she was alright. Once Lisa had been checked out and cleared by the doctor they left to head back home. By time they got there supper was waiting for them.

James knew that Lisa wouldn't change over night but he hoped with time and he hoped that she'd see the light at the end of the tunnel. He wanted to see her get back on track. Before they left that night he told her that if she ever needed anything day or night he'd be there for her.

Next chapter: Anna and Johnny's 5th birthday


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 2

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: April 24th, 2011

For the last three days Anna had been bugging her parents to have another child. She wanted a little sister because all the boys wanted to do was play boy games.

"Well Anna I guess you'll just have to wish for one," Lisa said.

"Fine," Anna said running off to play with her brother and cousin.

"Just think if she wishes for one and then you two have another child," Greg said laughing.

"Not happening," James and Lisa said at the same time.

"Awe why not?" Greg asked.

"Because two are plenty thank you very much," James said.

Yes he and his children were still living with Greg and Allison. He and Lisa were on the hunt for a house but had yet to find one they liked. They wanted one semi close to Greg and Allison's so that the kids could still play together. James knew that with another baby on the way Allison and Greg would need all the room they could get. Not only that but he and Lisa were ready to take the next step after almost five years. It also didn't help that his daughter wanted her own room. She was tired of sharing with the stinky boys.

Allison had only found out about baby #2 just a week ago. Currently she was two months pregnant. The doctor was figuring that the baby would be born November 14th. Lisa was the doctor again. That however didn't mean that James wouldn't end up delivering theis baby also. Greg was convinced that it'd be a boy again, but they wouldn't know for a couple of months again. They'd told the kids about the baby. But since Greg was convinced (and you couldn't tell him otherwise) that it was a boy Anna wanted a sibling of her own. She wanted a little sister because the boys played too rough. And she was tired of being the only girl in the family.

"Can you believe tomorrow they'll be five?" Allison asked James later that night.

"It still seems like yesterday I was just holding them for the first time," James said.

"I know what you mean," Allison said rubbing her stomach.

Tomorrow not only were they celebrating the twin's fifth birthday, but also five years ago that Greg had been able to slow his intake down on vicodin. To understand how/why that happened; you'll have to go back to February 12th, 2004

_**Flashback**_

_Ever since Greg Jr. had been born Allison had noticed ever time Greg had leg spasms, their son was scared. It didn't help one bit that Greg Jr. had seen his daddy lash out at his Uncle James. Allison thought that Greg Jr. would out grow it, but he hadn't._

"_Why not Greg?" Allison asked for the thousandth time._

_For the last couple of days Allison had been riding Greg's ass. She wanted him to get help and try to down his in take of vicodin._

"_I SAID NO!" Greg yelled._

"_Fine if you don't want to get help, then you don't want this family," Allison said leaving the room._

"_Allison," Greg said limping out of their bedroom._

_NO! I've tried to talk to you. But you don't want to work out our problems," Allison said as she was packing up a bag for Greg Jr._

"_You knew when you got involved with me that I had a habit," Greg said._

"_Yes **I **signed up for it. **He **didn't," Allison said leaving the room._

"_And what's that suppose to mean?" Greg asked._

"_FIGURE THAT OUT FOR YOURSELF!" Allison yelled slamming the front door behind herself._

_Currently James and the kids were all over at Lisa's place. After Allison jumped into the car, she headed over there._

_**Lisa's house…**_

_James was just getting off the phone when Ally pulled up to the house._

"_Come here," James said opening his arms for her._

_After Allison finally calmed down, she finally started talking. By now Lisa had joined them in the living room._

"_What happened?" Lisa asked rubbing Allison's back._

"_You know how I was going to talk to Greg about maybe seeking help for his vicodin addiction?" Allison asked._

"_Yes and I'm guessing dug in," James said letting his anger rise._

_He knew that Greg could be pig-headed but he thought that maybe he'd actually try. He thought Greg wouldn't want his marriage to fall apart, but guess he was wrong._

"_Yes he did. I think we how have a hole in the floor from where he dug in," Allison said._

"_Lisa can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked._

_Once they were out of Allison's earshot, James told Lisa that he was going to go talk to Greg. He didn't want to step on feet, but he wasn't letting Greg force Allison to throw in the towel. After James told Anna and Johnny that he'd see them later, he left. He figured that by now Greg was heavy into the bottle._

_James ended up being right, by time he got to the house Greg was heavily into the bottle._

"_James what brings you home so early?" Greg asked._

_James ended up joining Greg in drinking. Greg kept digging in until James told him he'd start on wife #2 for Greg. That woke him right up. By the end of the week he was working on cutting down, and finding help._

**End Flashback**

Over the last 5 yrs. The House/Wilson household had become a non-alcoholic house. Greg also had to keep his meds in the drawer that had a baby-proof latch. They'd done it so that the kids didn't get into something that they shouldn't be in.

The next afternoon…

The party was in full swing. Johnny and Anna had bugged their mommy and daddy to let them invite two friends each to the party. They'd always planned on letting the twins invite their two best friends but they held out on the twins. They didn't want them thinking that every time they asked for something they would get it. That didn't mean they didn't usually get it but they were trying to hold out. It didn't help when Anna and Johnny ganged up on them along with Uncle Greg.

Greg's parents were also at the party because the twins were like their grandchildren; the same went with James's parents. All of James's family was there to celebrate with the twins. Even Pam was there, she was like an aunt to the twins. James was very proud of Lisa, his niece. Over the last three years she'd turned her life around. She was back on the straight and narrow. She now had a boyfriend that was a year older then her. Of course James made sure that the boy was right for his niece. The family had formed a bond since the twin's birth. Pretty much you mess with one of them, you mess with all.

"Present time," James said.

"You shouldn't have said that," Greg said when four, five year olds came running into the house.

"Oh damn, you're right, I shouldn't have," James said.

Once the twins opened their presents they all had cake and ice-cream. The twins and their friends finally crashed around 5:30 that night.

They were all exhausted from the day they'd had. James had taken off today for the twin's birthday to spend time with them. He'd made it a tradition ever since their first birthday. If their birthday fell on a weekday he'd take off and let them miss the one day of school. The twins were of course excited because it meant they got to do all kinds of fun things for their birthday and they got to eat lunch with their uncle, aunt, and the guys in the big room.

After their friends had been picked up, Anna and Johnny were put to bed and of course read a story.

"So did you two have fun?" James asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

"Johnny?" James asked.

"He's asleep," Greg said chuckling.

"Poor little guy," James said kissing both his kids one last time before they all headed off to bed.

James went to bed after he got the twins into bed because he was exhausted also. Lisa was already asleep in his bed by time he got there. His family had left shortly after the twins had fallen asleep around 5:30.

Next chapter: What's with the letters James keeps getting?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 3

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: May 24th, 2011

AN3: Italics mean flashback/dream

AN4: Italics/underline is notes

Over the last month James had received letters addressed to him with no return address. All they'd say was: _We'd like to take the next step, James._

James didn't know what that was supposed to mean. He'd shown them to Lisa and Greg, neither of which knew what they were about either. It kind of worried James because he didn't know what the letters meant. He just put it off as someone trying to pull his leg for some very odd reason.

_**Later that night…**_

"I thought you said that you weren't worried about them," Greg said.

Currently they were talking about the letters that he'd received.

"I wasn't until…" James started to say before getting interrupted.

"DADDY!" Anna yelled.

"What?" James asked going to the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't sleep," Anna said.

"Have you tried?" James asked.

He'd put the twins down about ten minutes ago. It was common for one of them to pull this: I can't sleep routine. Usually they did it when they wanted something or they wanted to stay up and finish a movie that they'd started after supper.

"No," Anna said looking down while holding her teddy bear that Chase had given her.

Really she'd seen it one day sitting by him. He'd given it to her when she'd turned the puppy dog eyes on him. Greg just sat there laughing his ass off because he told Chase that he was whipped by the little girl. Of course he had to eat his words when she went over to his desk and grabbed his red ball off his desk. He did give it to her for awhile but he got it back. That was only after her daddy made her give it back.

"Go try young lady," James said.

"Fine," Anna said going back to the room she shared with her brother and cousin.

James didn't even get back to the table before his son called him.

"What, Johnny?" James asked.

"I can't sleep," Johnny said.

"Have you tried?" James asked.

"No," Johnny said putting his head down like his sister had not even two minutes ago.

Unlike his sister he was holding his Mater stuffed truck he'd had for as long as James could remember.

"Go try," James said.

"Night," Johnny said.

"Night," James said going back to the dinning room.

_After the adults were done talking, Lisa and James decided to watch a DVD before calling it a night. Seeing as it was only 10 now. Greg and Allison decided they'd join them since tomorrow was Saturday so it meant they could sleep in._

_Half an hour later…_

_James was just starting to nod off to sleep when he heard Anna yelling again for him. He knew that yell. It wasn't her just trying to get daddy's attention. That was her scared yell. So as fast as James could he ran up to the room where he thought she was. He was shocked when he didn't find her in there. So he went to his room and that's where he found her. Sitting curled up on his bed looking frightened._

"_Honey what's wrong?" James asked._

"_I was scared," Anna said._

"_Baby it's ok," James said scoping her up off the bed._

"_What happened?" Lisa asked._

"_Nightmare," James said rocking his little girl back to sleep._

"_Anna," Greg said kneeling as best as he could in front of the little girl._

"_Yeah?" Anna asked looking at her Uncle Greg._

"_Next time you're scared if mommy and daddy are not in here you can always come to my and Aunt Allison's room. Ok?" Greg asked._

"_Ok," Anna said._

"_You think you can sleep now?" James asked._

"_Ok let's get you back to bed," Lisa said when she saw her daughter shake her head._

"Earth to James," Greg said waving his hand in front of James's face.

"Oh what?" James asked realizing he'd spaced out.

"We were talking about the letters," Greg said.

"Yeah sorry," James said.

"Let's just call it a night," Allison said seeing as all of them were ready to fall asleep there on the spot.

"Good idea," James said heading up followed by Lisa.

Over the next couple of month James noticed that the letters didn't seem to come as often but they still came. He had yet to figure out what they meant. Little did he know he'd soon find out. And it'd forever change his life as he knew it completely this time.

Next chapter: James finds out who's sending the letter and why they are.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 4

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Monday August 15th, 2011

Little did James know as he was heading into the hospital that he'd finally find out who those letters were from. All he knew was his girlfriend would be very pissed if he wasn't in his office in five minutes or less.

It wasn't until after lunch that James saw the letter sitting on his desk. He decided that now would be as good as any to open it up. He knew that Greg was in the clinic so he wouldn't bug him. And he had no patients to see this minute.

**Letter**

_Ok James since you haven't figured it out yet, the letters that you've been getting over the last couple of months are from us here at the FDA. We've been keeping an eye on Anna and Johnny. Seeing as that they're healthy and happy as five year olds could be, we've decided that we want to now put Reez on the market. Please call me at 458-4851 so we can set up an appointment to meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Deb Bloop_

'Best tell Lisa,' James thought to himself as he picked up the phone.

First he called Deb back and got an appointment set up. When she asked him who his new partner was, he told her Lisa. After they got an appointment set up for tomorrow he then called Lisa.

"Yes?" Lisa asked annoyed thinking it was Greg again.

"Hey honey," James said.

"Hey sorry," Lisa said.

"No problem. Hey what do you have going on tomorrow about 1:15 in the afternoon?" James asked.

"Depends on what you want," Lisa said

"Remember those letters that I keep getting?" James asked straightening out his tie.

"Yeah what about them?" Lisa asked.

"Well I just found out who they're from," James said.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"FDA. It seems they've been spying on us for the last 5 years. They're finally ready to move forward with Reez. Well I needed a partner so when Deb asked who it was I gave her your name," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

"You mad at me?" James asked.

"No, no I just never thought the day would come," Lisa said smiling into the phone.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know," James said.

"So what did they say?" Lisa asked.

"Just that they've been keeping an eye on Anna and Johnny. Seeing that they're as healthy and happy as any five year old can be, they're ready to move forward. So what do you say, partner?" James asked.

"I say what time?" Lisa asked.

"1:15," James said.

"Wait Anna and Johnny have a short day tomorrow and they get out at 1:30," Lisa said.

"I'll see if I can talk Chase into picking them up and bringing them back here," James said.

Usually Greg, Allison or he picked up all three of the children. But since Greg Jr. had been sick he wasn't in school.

"Why not Greg?" Lisa asked.

"Because then he'll ask why and then he'll stick his nose where it doesn't belong," James said.

"True," Lisa said.

"Well I better let you go so I can go talk to Chase," James said.

"Ok love ya, baby," Lisa said.

"Love you too, honey," James said.

Once James placed the phone back onto the receiver he went to talk to Chase. Of course Chase agreed to go pick up the twins and bring them back to the hospital.

_**Later that night…**_

"Hey you two," James said walking into the kids' room.

They were still sharing a room with Greg Jr.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow Uncle Chase is going to pick you up from school," James said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because buddy, mommy and I have a meeting we have to be to," James said.

"What 'bout Uncle Greg?" Anna asked.

"He has to do something else. Don't worry you get to go visit his office," James said.

"YES!" Anna and Johnny said at the same time.

"Night you two," James said shutting off the light after tucking them in and reading a story to them.

"Night," Anna and Johnny said at the same time.

James of course told Greg that the twins would be coming to visit his office, but not why. Even when Greg kept bugging him, he didn't budge.

_**Next day…**_

Lisa and James had just arrived at the building where they'd been instructed to meet Deb at.

"James I presume," Deb said.

"Yes, hi," James said shaking her hand.

"Hi and you must be Lisa," Deb said shaking Lisa's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa said.

"The pleasure is all mine. If you two would please follow me," Deb said.

When they got into the room James noticed that there were other people already waiting.

"Please take a seat," the man behind the desk said.

"We asked you both here today because we'd like to take the next step in putting your drug on the market," the man said.

"Thank you," James said.

"Not so fast Frank. I'm not convinced this works at all," the man beside him said.

"And why not?" Frank asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because how do we know he didn't just adopt those children?" David asked.

"Excuse us for a minute," Frank said as the two men left the room.

"Sorry they've been at each other's throats for the last couple of days. This is why I never work with my in-laws," Deb said.

"Don't worry we know how it is," Lisa said seeing the two men come back into the room.

Frank looked pissed and David was all smiles.

"Ok sorry about that," Frank said.

"That's alright," James said trying to be polite.

"We've decided that we'd like to see more information first," David said all smiles.

"**He** wants to see more information. **I'm** happy with what we have," Frank said.

"DAVID!" Deb said pissed.

"What?" David asked looking like a little child that'd just caught by his mother.

"I'll deal with you at home mister," Deb said.

"Don't start David," Deb said when David opened his mouth to protest.

"Yes sis," David said.

"So how much more information?" James asked.

"I'd say even if it was just from the first three months would be fine," David said.

"Ok," James said.

"You may go now," Frank said.

"Thank," James said.

"So what now?" Lisa asked when they were in the car.

"I don't know. I can't very well go through another pregnancy. I mean how would I tell my patients?" James asked laughing.

"I don't know James," Lisa said.

"But like he said the first three months. So you wouldn't have to tell anyone," Lisa said after a couple minutes of silence.

"I don't know. This is fucked up," James said.

"Yeah but what are you going to do?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know," James said.

"Well think about it," Lisa said as they were pulling up the hospital.

"Yeah I will. Well why don't YOU go through the pregnancy?" James asked.

"James you know why. I can't carry a baby to terms. Even with the drug. My body just…you know all this already," Lisa said.

It's true that James did know. They'd tried it when the twins were three. They'd kept it hidden from everyone or so they thought. Of course Greg knew but didn't say anything because he felt bad for them. He could that they'd really wanted it to work.

"I'll see you after work," Lisa said kissing James on the lips before they parted ways.

"Bye," James said smiling as he headed to his office.

Next chapter: one month later…what did he decide?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 5

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Tuesday September 15th, 2011

Today it had been exactly one month since the meeting. Lisa and James hadn't told anyone about it. They both figured by now Greg probably did know but if he did, he hadn't said anything yet. Little did they know that Greg didn't have a clue what was going on. Or what was going to be going on.

"Come in," James said when he heard a knock at the door.

"You busy?" Lisa asked coming in.

"No come on in," James said.

"So you've decided?" Lisa asked going over and sitting on James's lap.

"How did I know that's what you were going to ask?" James asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't know," Lisa said.

"So?" Lisa asked when he didn't say anything.

"No I haven't made up my mind. I mean Greg will figure it out. It won't be too hard with the morning sickness. And what about the twins?" James asked.

"What about them?" Lisa asked.

"Well Anna has wanted a sibling forever now. If I do this then Greg will find out and he'll go tell the kids," James said.

"Greg will NOT find out," Lisa said.

"But you can't say that because he wasn't suppose to find out last time but he did," James said.

"You just do that to shut me up don't you?" James asked after finding Lisa's lips on his.

"Maybe," Lisa said smiling at James.

"You're just like Greg," James said laughing.

"Has he been putting his lips on yours again?" Lisa asked raising her eyebrow.

"NO!" James said laughing.

It was a joke of theirs. When James would say Lisa was being like Greg then she's asked if he'd done whatever she'd just done.

"Just checking," Lisa said smiling.

"Can you go through with this?" James asked.

"James I'm not the one going through it. You'll be going through it," Lisa said.

"But CAN you?" James asked.

"I'M not the one doing it. YOU are," Lisa said.

"You know what I mean," James said.

"James if you can't do it then don't," Lisa said.

"I want to do it but on the other hand I don't," James said.

"Think it over," Lisa said.

"I'll do it," James said.

"You sure?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. We'll do it this Friday. We'll just tell Greg that we're going out to dinner so he'll have to watch the twins," James said feeling the butterflies in his stomach like he had when he'd first agreed five years ago.

"Ok," Lisa said getting off of her boyfriend's lap.

After work that night James told Greg that Lisa and he were going out and asked him to watch Anna and Johnny. He agreed because it wasn't like they were a handful. They could be with too much sugar but usually they weren't. As long as Allison was around that was.

_**Friday…**_

Once they were sure Greg was gone for the night, they got to work.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked seeing James' pale face.

"Just not looking forward to that needle," James said removing his shirt and pants.

Lisa made sure the door was closed and locked before they got started.

"Cold?" Lisa asked seeing James flinch as the gel hit his stomach.

"Yeah," James said.

"Sorry," Lisa said.

"I guess I'll forgive you on ONE condition," James said.

"What's that Mr. Wilson?" Lisa asked.

"A kiss will do for now," James said.

"I can do that," Lisa said leaning down and kissing him.

"Better?" Lisa asked.

"Much," James said.

"So where do you want to put him?" Lisa asked blushing bright red at that comment.

"Here," James said pointing to a spot.

"Ok," Lisa said laughing.

"Calm down," James said also laughing.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said.

"Ok I'm good," Lisa said after calming herself down.

"Better," James said smiling while pushing up his glasses.

He usually wore contacts but decided that since two to one he'd fall asleep he'd better put his glasses on.

"Sorry I tickle you?" Lisa asked when she traced her finger over the old scar where they'd done the c-section five years ago.

"No just wasn't expecting that," James said.

It wasn't uncommon for Lisa to trace the old scar when they were just lying in bed after having some fun.

"Oh sorry," Lisa said.

"It's fine," James said.

"Ready?" Lisa asked picking up the needle.

"Stop holding that thing like a cleaver," James said feeling the nervousness again.

"Sorry," Lisa said.

"Go ahead," James said trying to mentally prepare himself for it.

"Ok," Lisa said.

She saw James flinch when she poked him with the needle. While she was doing the procedure she talked him through it to get his mind off of the pain. After she was done she put a bandage on it.

"Wait where do you think you're going?" James asked when he saw Lisa getting ready to leave.

"To my office to get my paperwork and then I'll be right back," Lisa said.

"Ok," James said.

He didn't want to be alone for the next four hours.

_**Four hours later…**_

Since it was only 9 o'clock by then, they decided that they'd wait one more hour to make sure everyone was asleep. When Lisa and James got to the house they noticed all the lights were out. So as quietly as they could, they went into the house. Lisa of course was supporting James because he was still in pain from the shot.

This time around they made sure that the egg was Lisa's. Even thought they would never know this child they didn't want to use just anyone's egg.

Before Lisa and James could get to his room, Greg came out of his room.

"What are you two doing?" Greg asked.

"Oh hi," Lisa said.

"What's wrong with Jimmy?" Greg asked.

He was currently only wearing boxers and a t-shirt like he did every night.

"Too much to drink," Lisa said.

"No he didn't," Greg said seeing the look in James's face.

"Whatever Greg. It's late and I'm tired," Lisa said yawning for effect.

"Night," Greg said going back to the room he shared with his wife to try and figure out what they had up their sleeves.

Little did he know that in the coming months he, Greg would become the most important person in James's life. No all he knew was he wouldn't sleep until he figured out what was going on.

When James woke up the next morning he remembered why he'd hated doing the experiment the last time. He remembered why when his daughter decided to jump on the bed. James groaned as he woke up because his stomach was killing him. He was wearing only his boxers. He'd been out of it last night so Lisa had removed his shoes, pants, shirt and tie.

"Anna its 7 o'clock," James said trying to bury his head in his pillow.

"Wake up!" Anna said leaving the room to go watch cartoons with her brother and cousin.

"Not today," James said rolling over and wrapping his arms around Lisa who somehow was still fast asleep.

When they finally did get up it was only 10.

"You ok?" Lisa asked seeing the pain in James's eyes.

"Fine," James said.

"Ok," Lisa said handing him a vile.

James had already filled up the case and had it hidden where not even Greg could find it.

They both went though the day as normal. No one was any wiser of what was going on. It was hard for Lisa to not want to rub James's stomach. But she kept herself from doing so because then everyone would know what was going on.

Little did either of them know that the coming months would be the hardest on both of them. All they knew was there could be another life growing within James this very minute.

AN: Don't remember how long they said it took in health class.

Next chapter: did it work? What happens to Lisa?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 6

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Wednesday October 13th, 2011

AN3: Plain bold means James's other opinion, you'll see what I mean when you get to that part.

AN4: Bold, italic means time change

Over the last month James had started getting the queasy feeling in his stomach he had when he'd been pregnant with Anna and Johnny. They weren't going to run the test until this Friday because then it'll been a month since they'd done the experiment. So far Greg didn't know what was going on. James had been turning on the shower when he was sick in the mornings. While James was getting sick, Lisa would take a shower so it wouldn't look so weird that the shower was on. Then after he was better, he'd join her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Greg asked walking into James's office and seeing him white as a ghost.

"Stomach flu," James said.

"My ass," Greg said.

It would have believable if one of the kids had been sick but none of them had been sick.

"What do you want, Greg?" James asked not in the mood.

"Need a consult," Greg said throwing the file on his desk.

"Ok," James said looking over the file.

"So?" Greg asked.

"Still looking over the file," James said.

"Come tell me when you're done," Greg said.

"Fine," James said.

After James ran some test and found it wasn't cancer he was left alone the rest of the day. He was happy Greg left him alone during lunch because he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stand the smell of whatever Greg would have gotten.

"Thanks," James said seeing Lisa had brought him crackers and water.

"Don't mention it," Lisa said kissing him on the top of his head.

"I hate this," James said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

"The morning sickness or the cramps?" Lisa asked starting on her salad.

"Both," James said.

"I'm sorry I'd help you if I could," Lisa said.

"I know just sucks. It's like I'm hungry but I know that I won't keep it down," James said nibbling on a cracker.

"I would give you something if I could. Now you see how women feel every month," Lisa said.

"Yes and it sucks. Thankfully it only last the first three months," James said.

"Yeah and then it'll be over with," Lisa said getting up to let James rest.

It wasn't until after Lisa left that the statement hit James. He always thought that he could just end this whole thing and there'd be no problems. Now as he sat thinking about it he wasn't so sure.

'STOP IT JAMES! You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started this. **You can't do it. You're already attached to this baby. **No I'm not. This is just some bad stomach flu that'll end in about two months. **BS you'll end this. You'll have this child too because otherwise you'll think of yourself as a murder if you don't have it. **God this is like talking to Greg,' James thought to himself.

(AN3: the bold is his other half fighting with himself.)

After work that night James went home and crashed. He told Anna and Johnny he'd see them in the morning. They knew he hadn't feeling good because Uncle Greg said that their daddy had the flu. They made get well cards for him that he found on the counter in the morning. James had to smile when he saw them. Even if he was feeling like crap just seeing the twins always brought a smile to his face.

_**Friday**_

Since the test took a couple of hours to run, James decided that he'd just run them now. Not only wasn't he busy but also he thought it'd be a nice surprise for Lisa when she got off work. James knew that it'd be a very bad idea to let someone else run the test, so he did them himself.

_**Two hours later**_

James was just getting the results when his beeper started going off. So he took the results and pocketed them without looking at them. He knew when Lisa wanted you, you better come now. So with that in mind he headed to Greg's office to see what was going on.

"What?" James asked stepping into the conference room.

"Consult," Greg said.

"Why did Lisa have to page me for that?" James asked.

"James we need to talk privately," Lisa said.

"Ok," James said so with that they stepped into Greg's office and pulled the curtain so Greg couldn't read their lips.

"What?" James asked.

"I think we need to tell them. Greg's already sniffing around and Cam's probably two steps from knowing," Lisa said.

"NO! Greg will tell Anna and Johnny and then Anna will get her hopes up. Why do you want to tell anyways?" James asked.

"Because Greg is sniffing," Lisa asked.

"Never mind. We're not telling because it's none of his damn business," James said getting grouchy because he felt a migraine coming on.

"Fine," Lisa said knowing when to stop pushing.

"Thank you," James said going back into the conference room.

Lisa, James, and Greg were all talking when it happened. Lisa had her back turned to the door when she heard it open.

"Can I help you?" James asked seeing some man just standing there.

"Yeah are you James Wilson?" the man asked.

"Yes," James said stepping around Lisa.

"Well I've been asked to give you this little present," the man said pulling out a gun.

Before James knew it he heard the gun going off. He was waiting to feel the bullet but never felt it. He looked down to see Lisa had jumped in front of him and taken the bullet to the chest.

"LISA!" James yelled falling to his knees.

"WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Greg yelled.

"James come on," Greg said trying to pull him from her.

"No," James said.

"James," Greg said a little louder this time.

"NO!" James yelled pulling himself away.

Before he knew it two men were removing Lisa's body and escorting her down to the ER. While Ally stayed with James, Greg went with Lisa.

"Come on James," Ally said trying to pull him up off the floor.

"NO!" James said.

"Come on," Ally said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" James yelled getting up off the floor and walking away.

"JAMES!!" Ally yelled running after James as best as she could being eight months pregnant.

After James left he went down to the ER to see how Lisa was. The doctors were still busy with her when he got down there. He tried to go to the observation area but Greg prevented it. Greg knew his best friend couldn't just sit there watching the woman he loved fighting for her life. Now all James could do was wait for any news on Lisa.

_**Two hours later**_

"How is she, Greg?" James asked standing up when he saw Greg coming over to him.

"NO!" James yelled when he saw the grim look on Greg's face.

"She's alive for now. The bullet hit vital organs. She's in a coma, James," Greg said.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"James she may never wake again," Greg said.

"Don't you dare say that!" James said through clinched teeth.

"JAMES! Listen to me!" Greg said.

"Get the hell out of my face," James said leaving a stunned Greg standing there.

After finding out where they'd taken Lisa, James went to her room.

"I'm soooooo sorry baby," James said kissing Lisa's hand.

"Please just be alright. I can't take care of our babies without you. I love you," James said placing another kiss on her hand before sitting down.

James stayed with Lisa the rest of the night. Anna and Johnny were told that mommy and daddy had to work late and they'd be home later on.

By morning nothing had changed. Lisa hadn't gotten better or worse which in it's own was a blessing to James. James didn't know how to tell his children that their mother may never come home again. He didn't want to think that way. He wanted to think of Lisa getting better and then they'd be a happy family again.

"**Stop fooling yourself dummy. You'll have to raise those three on your own. **NO! She'll live and the four of us will be a family again! **Oh so you're just going to kick this baby out of your life? Got what you wanted, so now it's of no use? **It was never meant to be born! **Neither were Anna or Johnny and they were. So why not this one? Oh wait, it's because you don't want it. That's right isn't it? **NO!! Stop thinking like that James. JUST STOP!!" James yelled to himself while pacing Lisa's room.

It wasn't until two days later that Anna and Johnny found out that mommy may never come home again.

Here James was finding himself trying to comfort the twins and himself. He had yet to look at the test results. Hell until he got home and changed he'd still been wearing the same bloody clothes.

"Daddy?" Anna asked finally calming down.

"Yes honey?" James asked making sure the twins didn't see his tears.

"Can we say prayer for momma?" Anna asked.

"Yes," James said coming over to her bed.

"Can I join?" Johnny asked.

"Come here buddy," James said holding out his arms to his son.

Once all three were kneeling on the bed, James said their normal bedtime prayer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my take. If I shale die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to keep," James said.

"Please look over momma and bring her home real soon!" Anna said.

That brought tears to James's eyes.

"Yeah what she said," Johnny said.

"Amen," all three said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah buddy?" James asked tucking his daughter in at the moment.

"Can you give something to momma?" Johnny asked.

"What?" James asked going over to Johnny.

Greg Jr. was currently in his parents' room. Greg had decided that it'd probably be best if they took their son so James could talk to Anna and Johnny.

"This," Johnny said placing a kiss on his father's cheek.

"Of course I will," James said returning the kiss as he was then tucking Johnny into bed.

"Night," James said turning off the light.

Every night after that, James put Anna and Johnny to bed and then went straight back to the hospital to be with Lisa. He did that for two weeks straight, but this night something was to happen that would throw life off balance as James and his children knew it.

Next chapter: what happens?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 7

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Wednesday October 27th, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

AN4: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Tonight was like any other night for James or so he thought. It was about midnight when he heard the one sound he never wanted to hear in his life. The sound of his life slipping down the drain as he knew it.

James was awoken to the long slow drawn out beep of Lisa's heart monitor. He jumped up with a start. He thought maybe she'd just moved and somehow disconnected it, but that wasn't to be. For the second time in two weeks James's life crumpled in front of his eyes. He'd forever lost the love of his life and the mother of his children. Little did he know what had happened not even five seconds before he awoke to the worst sound in his life.

_**Five seconds ago**_

"I'm sorry Lisa for having to do this. I hope you can forgive me along with you Jimmy," Greg said before pulling the heart monitor.

_**Back to present**_

By time the nurses and doctors got into the room, it was too late. Lisa Sarah Cuddy was gone. Even after they'd removed Lisa's body, James just sat there in shock.

"She's not gone! **Yes she is. Get over it man! You would have left her anyways. **FUCK OFF!" James yelled before storming out of the hospital.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he needed to get out of there. He just walked until he saw the sun rising over the city. That's when he finally went home to break the news to his children that their mother wasn't ever coming home again. But when James got home he couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw those happy faces at the breakfast table and just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to break those hearts. He knew he had to tell them but he couldn't.

James finally forced himself to tell them that night. That's why for the second time in his life he had to watch his angels cry their eyes out for the mother they'd lost. Ally was also in the room trying to comfort Greg Jr. Greg however wasn't there. He was too ashamed of himself of what he'd done to face James. He knew he shouldn't have done it but this was the only way. It still made him sick to his stomach for what he'd done. Chase and Foreman had been informed along with James's family.

_**Friday**_

Today was the funeral. James's family had taken off of work so they could be there for him. None of the kids had school this week because they went for nine weeks and then got the 10th week off, so they didn't have to worry about them missing to attend. Greg still hadn't told James what he'd done because he couldn't bring himself to do it.

While they were at the cemetery he held Greg Jr. in his arms. James had Johnny and Anna in his arms. After the funeral James's parents took Anna and Johnny to Greg and Ally's house. James wanted to be with his girlfriend's as they lowered her body.

After James was sure everyone was gone he crouched down so he was next to the casket.

"Hey babe. I finally looked at the test results today. Isn't it cruel how life can be? Yeah it worked but I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm quitting it right now. I don't care if the drug doesn't end up on the market. It's not worth it anymore. I already stopped taking the drug. Now all I have to do is wait for my body to decide it's ready. I just want you back. I love you," James said getting up.

He never saw Greg behind the tree watching everything. And Greg never saw the tears making their way down James's face as he walked away.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! DAMN-IT GREG!! **Real smart. Great job buddy. **FUCK OFF!' Greg thought to himself.

After he was sure James was gone, he headed back to the house. Once everyone left that night, James got the twins into bed. Neither wanted to fall asleep at first but they finally did around midnight.

As James fell asleep that night he had a small on his face because of the way he was feeling. His stomach was cramping badly and he felt ready to hurl any moment. He knew it meant that his body was getting rid of it. Little did he know what was about to happen or where he'd end up waking up.

Next chapter: what's wrong with James?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 8

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Saturday October 30th, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

AN4: this is going to be a two part chapter

The next morning Johnny and Anna went into their daddy's room to wake him up. They wanted him to come join them while they watched their Saturday morning cartoons.

"Daddy wake up!" Anna said.

"Let him sleep," Greg said coming into the room.

"Ok," Anna said climbing off of her father.

"Hey Anna how long have you two been in there?" Greg asked noticing the sweat rolling down James's face.

"I don't know," Anna said shrugging her shoulders and holding up her hands.

"They were in there for about ten minutes," Ally said.

"Oh…man," Greg said rushing back into James's room.

He knew that two to one, one of the kids were close by so he didn't want to curse in front of them. Greg knew that James could be hard to wake at times but not THAT hard.

"ALLISON!" Greg yelled.

"What?" Ally asked running into the room.

"CALL 911!" Greg yelled.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"He barely has a pulse," Greg said seeing Anna and Johnny standing there looking worried.

Once they got James loaded, Greg rode with them. Allison and the kids followed behind them. On the way she called Chase and asked him to meet them over there.

"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked seeing Greg coming into his office.

She and Robert had taken the kids up to the conference room to wait. Ally hadn't called James's parents because she didn't know what to tell them. She didn't want to worry them for no reason.

"He passed out," Greg said.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Anna asked.

"He's sick honey," Ally said crouching down as best as she could.

"Can I see him?" Anna asked.

"Not right now. Why don't you go play with your brother and cousin?" Greg asked.

"Ok," Anna said going back into the conference room.

"So what's really wrong with him?" Ally asked.

"Well either he's pregnant or dieing. Take your pick," Greg said.

"WHAT?!?!?" Ally yelled drawing stares from the other four in the next room.

"Yell for the whole hospital to hear why don't ya?" Greg asked.

"Well excuse me for being shocked!" Ally said.

"And besides how do you even know?" Ally asked.

"Blood test and oh yeah the test result that he had," Greg said.

"What are we going to do?" Ally asked.

"That's your department. Go tell him," Greg said.

"NO! You're his friend, you tell him," Ally said.

"Fine," Greg said.

"So is he ok?" Ally asked.

"Will be," Greg said.

"What do you mean will be?" Ally asked.

"Just what I said," Greg said.

"GREG!" Ally said.

"Once he starts eating he'll be fine," Greg said.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"I don't think he's eaten in the last two weeks," Greg said.

"Oh God," Ally said.

"Well I've got to go," Greg said leaving her standing there.

After Greg left Allison went back into the conference room. When Anna asked about her daddy, Ally told her that he'd be fine. He was just really sick.

It wasn't until after Allison had left with the kids did James decide to come back to the world of the living.

"What's going on?" James asked trying to figure out where he was.

"Good to see you're back," Greg said.

"Greg? What am I doing here?" James asked sitting up.

"You fainted," Greg said.

"Oh God," James said rubbing his face.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Greg asked.

"Tell you what?" James asked.

"Oh the fact that you're pregnant again," Greg said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked noticing his stomach didn't hurt anymore.

"Give up the act. I ran the test and know you're six weeks pregnant," Greg said.

"No I'm not," James said.

"Yes you are. Got damn lucky you didn't die in the process," Greg said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Well it seems this baby attached itself to your liver. You almost died, James," Greg said.

"So what did you do?" James asked.

"Gave you meds and been monitoring you," Greg said.

"And it?" James asked.

"Alive for now," Greg said.

"Should have just let it die," James said.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Greg said.

"Why? I don't want it," James said.

'**You're such a bad liar. You want this child. Just like you know Greg is lying about the baby attaching to your liver. You know he's just saying that to see if you really want this baby. **Shut up! I don't want this thing,' James thought to himself.

"Whatever. It's your life but remember you have two kids who just lost their mother," Greg said leaving him to be.

"What the hell am I going to do?" James asked himself.

'**Have it? **SHUT UP!!' James yelled to that little inner voice.

The rest of the night he didn't get much sleep at all. He kept thinking about the fact that he didn't want this baby. Or so he kept trying to tell himself, really he did. He just didn't want to admit it to himself that he did.

_**The next morning**_

"Anna, Johnny can I talk to you both for a minute?" Greg asked coming into their room.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"We need to talk about your daddy," Greg said.

"What wrong with him?" Anna asked coming over to her Uncle Greg.

"Well you remember how you wanted a baby sister?" Greg asked pulling both of them onto his lap.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Well it looks like you missy will be getting that wish," Greg said.

"How?" Anna asked.

"Well your mommy left daddy a special gift before she passed on," Greg said knowing he'd be a dead man when James found out.

"So where is it?" Anna asked.

"That's the thing. You know how your new baby cousin has been growing in Ally?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," both said.

"Well that's what's happening to your daddy," Greg said.

"What?" Anna asked getting very confused.

"Your mommy left your daddy with your new brother or sister. He or she is growing inside him at this very minute. That's why he's been sick," Greg said.

"When can I see it?" Anna asked.

"Sorry you'll have to wait," Greg said.

"How long?" Johnny asked.

"Eight months," Greg said.

"How long is that?" Anna asked.

"32 weeks," Greg said.

"How many days?" Anna asked.

"224," Greg said.

"That long? Can it come now?" Anna asked.

"No because it needs time to grow like you and your brother did," Greg said.

"Hey Anna?" Ally asked walking into the room.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"How about after we go see your daddy we go get a calendar so we can mark off the days as they go?" Ally asked.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed jumping off Greg's lap.

After they got the kids dressed, they all headed to the hospital to go see James.

"Daddy!!" Anna exclaimed jumping onto James's bed.

"Hi honey," James said smiling.

"Guess what?" Anna asked.

"What?" James asked matching his daughter's excitement.

"I get a baby brother or sister," Anna said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Uncle Greg said mommy left you a special gift," Anna said.

"Oh did he now?" James asked raising his eyebrow at his daughter.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Well why don't you guys leave me and Uncle Greg alone?" James asked.

"Ok," Anna said getting off the bed.

"Why the hell did you tell her?" James asked pissed.

Now he HAD to go through with it because he couldn't crush his little girl's heart.

"Oh like you weren't going to have it," Greg said.

"I wasn't," James said pissed.

"Stop fucking kidding yourself James. We both know you were attached to this kid the day you started getting sick. You'll die for it like you would Anna and Johnny," Greg said.

"I know you lied about what you said last night. Why?" James asked.

"Little white lie," Greg said.

"Why did you lie?" James asked louder this time.

"Told you," Greg said.

"Whatever. When can I get out of here?" James asked ready to be home already.

"When I say so," Greg said.

"Don't even start on me," James said.

"Oh what? You think you can take me down?" Greg asked.

"Don't temp me," James said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked.

"Home," James said.

"No you're not," Greg said coming over to him.

"And why not?" James asked.

"You almost died yesterday. You're not going anywhere," Greg said.

"Stop BSing me because it's not working," James said.

"I'm not BSing you. You almost died. If you want to kill yourself do it somewhere else. You're not doing it in front of the kids," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said leaving the room.

"James hold up!" Ally said going after him.

"What?" James asked stopping.

"Greg isn't trying to be an ass. He's just concerned. We both are. If you're going to have this baby you need to start eating," Ally said.

"But I'm not," James said.

"So you're just going to crush your daughter's heart? And watch her get upset in front of your face?" Ally asked.

"Yep. I was never planning on having it in the first place," James said.

"Knock the shit off James. I see it in your eyes. You'll die for this little one just like you would have the twins. You love it. You'll be the one heartbroken if something happens to it," Allison said.

"You people really need to get some better lines," James said leaving without another word.

_**Later that night.**_

For most of the day James had been just walking around the city trying to clear his head. He was trying to figure out what to do. He wanted this baby just like he'd wanted Anna and Johnny, but he didn't know if he could do it. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another child. This wasn't supposed to be carried through.

'**Told you, you couldn't do it. **SHUT UP!!' James thought to himself as he was coming into the house.

He'd stopped and got some liquor because if anything he could use that to take his mind off of his pain. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't harm his child just because she wasn't planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 9

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Sunday October 31st, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

Since the kids had school today, Greg and Ally told Anna and Johnny that their daddy had to go into work early. They didn't want to tell them that their daddy was in the hospital because they knew that they wouldn't want to go to school otherwise. They decided that they'd wait until after school and then tell them.

Meanwhile James was trying to decide how to tell his family about the baby. And that he may not be alive after this child was born. He finally just bit the bullet and called his mom.

"James what's wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Hey mom," James said.

"James?" Sandy asked when he was quiet for a few minutes.

"Can you have the family meet up here at the hospital around 6 tonight?" James asked.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked panic settling into her voice.

"Nothing I just need to tell you all something," James said.

"Ok dear if you're sure nothing is wrong," Sandy said.

"No mom nothing is wrong," James said.

"I'll tell the family then and we'll see you tonight," Sandy said.

"Ok see you then," James said and hung up the phone.

The rest of the day was spent going over patient files that he got Ally to bring down for him. James asked Ally to ask Robert and Eric to also come down so he could tell everyone at once. She told him she would. Greg told the new dean that James had taken a sick day so that they wouldn't know that he really was a patient in the hospital. Greg knew he'd have to get James into the system but he was waiting to make sure James was going to have this baby also.

_**Later that night**_

"Ok honey we're all here," Sandy said.

She'd asked James why he was in a hospital room but he wouldn't tell her.

"Hold on there's a couple of people who's going to be joining us," James said.

He'd been officially checked into the hospital by Greg that afternoon. He'd told the new Dean that James had gotten the stomach flu and with the kids they just wanted to make sure that it wasn't something else.

Right now James had his legs up and Anna was sitting on his knees. This way he could just hide behind her when she told. Yes he was chickening out on telling the family about the baby.

"Ok Anna go ahead," James said.

He of course was holding his daughter so that she didn't fall back and get hurt.

"I get a baby sister!" Anna said bouncing on her daddy's knees.

"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone minus Greg and Ally yelled.

"You're joking, right?" Rob asked.

"No I'm not," James said not moving his head so that he was looking his brother in the eye.

"Oh God," Rob said rubbing his face.

"Daddy?" Anna asked turning to look at her father the best she could.

"Yeah honey?" James asked lifting her so that she was now sitting in his lap.

"Why aren't they happy?" Anna asked.

"Well honey it's just a big shock to them all," James said.

"That's the understatement of the year," Rob mumbled.

"Greg can you take them out so we can talk?" James asked.

"Come on guys," Greg said.

Once the twins were out of the room, James spoke up.

"That's not all. This baby attached itself to my liver. I have to go through with it now because otherwise I could die," James said.

"What?" Sandy asked grabbing onto Fred's shirt.

"I'm sorry mom," James said looking up at her finally.

"So what do we do?" Jeff asked.

"We?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you were always the odd one in this family…hey!" Jeff said when he got slapped upside the head.

"Fine next to me," Jeff said when he saw the look Rob gave him.

"Better," Rob said.

"Don't start boys," Sandy said.

"Anyhow so what do we have to do to make sure that my niece is alright? Because there's no way in hell you're leaving those two out there," Jeff said.

"Jeff it's out of my hands. There's nothing that I can do but pray," James said.

"So that means that I'll just have to bring you back and kill you myself if you try leaving them," Jeff said.

"If anyone's going to kill him it'll be his mother. He's not leaving my grandbabies because there will be…well I'm too much of a lady to say what there will be," Sandy said.

"So is the part where I tell you what you told me three years ago?" Lisa asked.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Well really you didn't tell me but anyhow you leave and there will be hell to pay because I'm not going to be cleaning up your mess mister," Lisa said.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Friend," Lisa said.

"Only your friends would say that," James said.

"Real mature," James said when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok all of you out! My baby and I need to talk," Sandy said shoving the family out of the room.

Instead of standing there Robert, Eric, and Ally all went back to the conference room where Greg was with the twins and Greg Jr.

_**Walk back to the conference room**_

"Is it true that the baby is attached to his liver?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Ally said.

"And he's actually going to have it?" Robert asked.

"Again yes," Ally said.

"That's ridiculous! He can't go through with this!" Robert said raising his voice.

Thankfully most had gone home for the night already.

"And why not?" Ally asked turning on Robert.

"Because it could kill him!" Robert said.

"Well he is! So get over it!" Ally said turning back and walking away.

"She told you," Eric said laughing.

"Shut up!" Robert said.

Instead of saying anything, Eric just snickered the rest of the way back.

_**Back in James's room**_

"So they're monitoring the baby and that's why you're here, hmm?" Sandy asked.

"Yes," James said.

"Oh. Ok I'll tell you this once mister so listen up. You dare think of leaving my grandbabies and I'll kick your ass soooooo hard that you won't sit for a year. You hear me?" Sandy asked.

"Yes," James said afraid that his mother would do that if he should try to leave.

After she gave her son a kiss on the head she then left him to rest.

James was released from the hospital on Wednesday November 3rd, 2011. By that Friday he was back to work. He was taking drugs to help his liver function and hopefully not shut down before the baby was born. He knew that he'd have to be monitored closely to make sure that nothing happened. But for now he was just going to have fun and be with the twins because he didn't know what would happen in the end. He just wanted to make sure that they knew that daddy was always going to be there for them even if he couldn't be there in person.

Next chapter: Oh James is sooo going to get it!!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 10

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Friday November 12th, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

James's family had come up yesterday for Thanksgiving. They'd had a lovely time or as lovely as can be since none of them knew if this would be James's last. They were just trying to make the best of it but it was hard for Sandy. She knew that she couldn't lose another child. She prayed every night that nothing happened to her baby. She wasn't ready to bury another child.

Lisa had brought her boyfriend David. He knew all about the twins and this baby. Somehow it'd gotten around town. Most of them just brushed it off because they'd been told that he'd done it to help women. All of the people in town respected James and his family. Most still found it a little weird but that was hotshot doctors for you. Doing stuff that didn't always make sense. David was a little weirded out at first but he'd had almost two years to adjust so he was fine with it now. He'd been told not to say anything to the twins and he hadn't. They loved seeing him and Lisa. They always wanted them to play with them. David loved the twins. They reminded him of his sisters and brothers back home. He had been welcomed into the family right away with opened arms.

_**Friday**_

After James put the twins to sleep that night he went to bed himself. He thought maybe tonight he wouldn't be pledged with nightmares, but that wasn't to be.

_James was playing with his three children in the park. Currently Johnny and Anna were on the swing and Abby was playing in the sand behind him. Greg was also there with his two sons but for some reason Allison wasn't with them._

_James was trying to keep an eye on the twins and his two year old daughter. James looked back to say something to his daughter when he noticed that she had gotten up and was starting to walk away from the sand box._

"_Abby stay here," James said._

"_Abby!" James exclaimed when she started walking off._

_He left the twins and Greg to go get his daughter before she got off and got hurt. The reason she didn't listen as well as the twins had at two was because she has DS. (Down syndrome)_

"_Abby!" James yelled panicking now._

_He thought that maybe she was just playing around like she liked to. But it didn't help calm James's nerves any._

_James was starting to get scared now because it'd been five minutes and he had yet to see any sign of her. That's when he heard a gun shot so as fast as he could he ran in that direction._

_**A few minutes before then**_

_Abby walked by an alley and there was the man that had killed her mommy standing over a dead body. But she didn't now this was the guy because not only didn't she really understand that kind of stuff but also they never found the real killer._

"_Hey kid come here I have candy," the man said holding out his hand._

_Abby didn't understand that you never talked to strangers. She walked right up to the man because she thought that's that what he really had in his hands._

"_You're such a stupid kid," the man said with an evil smile on his face._

_No sooner had the words left his mouth he shot her point blank in the head. Her little body fell to the ground. Her eyes were staring up at the man as he fled. Blood was running into her golden brown locks. He didn't even realize that Abby couldn't identify him but he wasn't going to take any chances._

_When James got to his daughter he wasn't prepared for what he saw. His daughter was slumped over a dead corpse. James knew she was gone and fell to his knees and proceeded to get sick. He couldn't understand how someone could be so heartless and kill a little girl who had DS._

A few minutes later James sat up gasping for breath.

After catching his breath, James knew that there was no way he'd be able to fall back to sleep. So he got up out of bed and threw on his shoes but nothing else because he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. He then went down to the basement where he knew that the scotch he'd gotten would be. After not finding it there he went to the kitchen where it was on the kitchen counter. Along with the scotch there was a pack of cigs. They were a stress reliever for Greg that he used. James grabbed those and headed out the front door. He headed for the park that wasn't more then three blocks away.

Once James got there he found a table and laid on it. He then took out the smokes and scotch that he'd thrown into a bag. He lit up and took a swig. He needed to clear his mind of that horrible dream.

_**Back at the house**_

Ever since the death of Lisa it wasn't uncommon for one of the twins to wake up having nightmares about the man coming after them.

Anna had just woken up after having a bad dream about the guy who killed her mommy coming after her. She got out of bed and ran to her daddy's room but he wasn't there. So then she then went to Greg and Allison's room.

"Uncle Greg!" Anna said shaking him awake.

"Go," Greg said roughly.

"Greg its Anna," Allison mumbled before rolling back over.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked sitting straight up.

"Daddy's not in his room and I had a bad dream," Anna said.

Greg took her back to her room and got her calmed down and back to sleep. He then wrote a note to Allison saying to stay put and to keep the kids in the house. In the note he told her that if he wasn't back by 8 then to call him.

He knew it wasn't like James to just leave the twins and not say a word or leave a letter. That's when he noticed the alcohol and cigs were missing.

After Greg grabbed his cell phone and a coat he then headed to the park. He decided to walk because he knew James would hear a car otherwise.

When he got to the park he saw James over on the table smoking and drinking. So as quietly as he could, he limped over and grabbed the scotch.

James grabbed for the scotch when he noticed that it was gone.

"What do you want?" James asked looking over at him.

"Well I came to drag your ass back to the house. Your daughter woke up scared to death," Greg said taking a seat after James sat up.

"Is she ok?" James asked worried after taking a drag off the cig.

"Yeah but she wanted her daddy," Greg said taking the cigs from James.

He took one out and lit up and then made sure the rest were out of James's reach.

"I better go check up on them," James said stepping out the cig.

"What's going on?" Greg asked grabbing James's arm with the hand that wasn't holding the cig.

He'd noticed lately that James hadn't been the same. Besides the fact that he lost Lisa he'd seemed more withdrawn from the twins.

"Bad dream," James said.

"Want to talk?" Greg asked.

"And when since do you listen to other's feelings?" James asked.

"Since I started a family," Greg said.

"Allison didn't change you that much over the last five years," James said going to take a swig before it was yanked out of his hands.

"Or when my best friend decided to get stupid again and knock himself up," Greg said taking a drink like he didn't hear James then taking a drag off the cig.

"I so hate you right now," James said trying his best glare on Greg.

"Awe I love you too," Greg said sarcastically.

"I'm going now," James said pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked grabbing James's upper arm again.

"Oh I don't know maybe I lost the mother of my children two weeks ago," James said.

"It's not just that. There's something else. Something that tells me it has to do with you know what," Greg said seeing a homeless guy walking around or more like stumbling around.

"No, I don't know where you'd get that from," James said not looking Greg in the eye.

'Ok it is defiantly time to move out. He can read me like an open book,' James thought to himself.

"James I can tell when you're lying and you're lying. So just spill before…" Greg said trailing off when he realized what he was going to say.

"What? Get Lisa on my ass? I've got news for you she's dead," James said letting his voice get slightly higher as he went on.

"I know that! But keeping this shit inside isn't going to help either one of us," Greg said.

"Whatever Greg. Tell Allison that you couldn't find me or whatever. I'll see you at the hospital," James said.

"Oh no you don't! You pushed and pushed for years to get me to open up to you. I did and now it's your turn. Besides Allison is sleeping and I'd like to keep it that way. If I go home and she finds out I let you go she'll be on my ass. And I quite like my ass thank you very much!" Greg said.

It didn't help that he had a 9 month pregnant wife at home. If he came home without James then he might as well not come home at all. She was very protective of her guys and if anyone tried to hurt them or the kids watch out there would be hell to pay.

"Greg just leave me alone," James said.

"Not until you tell me," Greg said.

"Fine you want to know?" James asked.

"YES!" Greg said.

He was getting quite tired of this game and just tired in general seeing as it was going for four and he had to be up by six to help get the kids ready for school.

"I'm afraid. Are you happy?" James asked.

"No but I will be once you tell me the rest," Greg said.

He didn't understand how James couldn't be freezing his ass off. It was only 40 out, if that even.

"I don't think I can do this again," James said not looking over at Greg.

He, of course, was sitting again just like Greg was.

"Do what?" Greg asked totally confused now.

"Have another child," James said.

"And why not?" Greg asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I barely did it with two the last time," James said.

"They're fine," Greg said.

"Yeah I know they are. But what about this baby?" James asked putting his hand on his stomach.

"They'll be fine also," Greg said.

"What?" James asked.

"The twins you're carrying," Greg said.

"Don't even joke about that," James said removing his hand by now.

"Well they say the older you are the greater the chance of multiple goes up," Greg said.

"Hell I should just end this now. Get out while the going is still good," James said.

"Why? So you can sign your own death certificate?" Greg asked.

"Greg I'm 43 years old having my second child," James said.

"So? I'm 53 having my second child," Greg said.

"Yeah you're not having it, Allison is," James said.

"True. Ok the sooner you tell me the sooner we can go home," Greg said yawning.

"Fine here it goes. What's the chances of this baby not having a mental problem because of my age factor?" James asked.

"I don't know not that likely since both of you are clean," Greg said.

"Greg I had a dream that she had down syndrome. You think I can live with that knowing that I caused it?" James asked not realizing that he'd put his hand on his stomach.

"There's something else," Greg said.

"Fuck you!" James said getting ready to leave.

"You saw her die didn't you?" Greg asked grabbing James's upper arm again. James was getting quite annoying with his arm getting put into a death grip by Greg.

"You did," Greg said taking the silent treatment as his answer.

"So what?" James asked trying to act like it didn't hurt like hell.

"James the chances of her having it are like slim to none. When you get further along we can check. But I think you're just letting your hormones get the better of you," Greg said.

"Yeah maybe I am," James said.

"Twenty bucks says that it's a boy. And fifty says that it's twins again," Greg said.

"Only you would bet on someone's child," James said chuckling while wiping the tears away.

"So what's it going to be?" Greg asked.

"Fine I'll take the bet," James said.

"Oh and no peaking," Greg said.

"I'll do what I want," James said.

"Poor sport," Greg said.

"My kid," James said.

"No I thought it was mine," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"Let's go," James said rolling his eyes also.

When they got home they both fell asleep for an hour and half before they were back up. They forgot to mention to Ally about the alcohol and smoking. Greg knew she'd rip into James hard if she found out he was drinking. Not only because of being pregnant but also since his liver had to work over time because of the baby. Of course she could tell both had been smoking but she decided to let go this one time. She could tell James had, had a rough night because she'd seen the note and heard the guys come in around 4:45 this morning.

Next chapter: Greg becomes a father for the second time in his life and gets a shock along with it.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 11

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Saturday November 24h, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

Today Greg and Ally were sitting at home having a lazy afternoon of just watching movies. James had taken all three of the kids to his parents' for the day. He'd asked Greg and Ally to join, but they wanted some alone time before their son came.

"What?" Ally asked when she saw the worried look on Greg's face.

"Are you sure you're ok? No contractions?" Greg asked.

"No, why?" Ally asked.

"You're stomach is just hard like when you were in labor with Greg," Greg said.

"No I feel fine," Ally said.

"Drop it Greg! I'm fine!" Ally said when Greg opened his mouth to say something.

"Ok," Greg said.

_**Two hours later**_

"Umm…Greg?" Ally said blushing bright red.

"Yeah?" Greg asked looking over at her.

"I think it's time to get going," Ally said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?" Greg yelled when he figured out what she was talking about.

"Calm down," Ally said having a hard time not wanting to laugh. She thought it funny that the normally calm Gregory House was now freaking out.

"Let's get you to the hospital before he decides to come NOW," Greg said with Ally's bags under his arm.

"Fine," Ally said and with that they left.

On the way to the hospital Greg called James to tell him what was going on. Thankfully the doctor that they had was on call today.

Since Greg knew it could take hours for this baby to come, he told James just to stay put and he'd call when he came. Well James being James he couldn't just sit at his parents' house and wait. So he left his parents' house while the twins were down for their nap.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Ally yelled when she saw James.

She'd already kicked the doctor out of the room. She was seconds away from kicking Greg out of the room. But thankfully for him she hadn't, not yet anyways.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Greg yelled louder then he meant to. His hand was just getting the life squeezed out of it. He was just happy she wasn't going for the other end.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE'S DOING HERE!" Ally yelled.

"Where's the doctor?" James asked removing his coat.

"Right there," Greg said pointing to James while rubbing his hand.

"No I'm NOT the doctor," James said.

"You are now. She kicked out her OB/GYN," Greg said.

"Great," James said rolling up his sleeves.

_**Seven hours later**_

Both guys had been cursed out more then they'd like to admit. Greg had been kicked out at one point by Ally. Only because he was ready to fall asleep and she knew they could be there all night long. She'd sent him for coffee. He'd almost got slapped when he said that she was supposed to make his coffee.

"It's a girl!" James exclaimed.

"Wait, what? You sure there's not a boy in there? It's supposed to be a boy!!" Greg exclaimed.

"Get over it. We have a daughter," Ally said taking her daughter into her arm.

"Well I guess she is cute," Greg said.

"Thanks Greg! Insult our daughter," Ally said.

"You know you still love me," Greg said climbing up onto the bed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ally said.

"Come here you," Greg said locking lips with her.

After James got her all cleaned up he left to go call his family and Robert. He stepped outside and there they were.

"How long have you guys been here?" James asked.

"We just got here," Sandy said.

The twins had wanted to come sooner but Sandy didn't want her family to be in the way. So they'd waited to come until now.

"So what is it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go see," James said seeing Greg beckoning his family into the room.

"Ok," Anna said and with that all three ran into the room.

They spent the next two hours with the family. Anna of course was happy that it was a girl. The other two didn't really care either way.

"So what's her name?" James asked before he kicked his family out for the night.

Of course James had been named Godfather to this little one just like her brother. Greg of course had called his parents who wouldn't be able to come down until the next weekend. So they'd decided to just have the family and make it a party.

"Ally?" Greg asked.

"Go ahead," Ally said smiling.

"I'd like you all to meet my daughter Kelly Ann House," Greg said holding his daughter while standing up.

"Awe that's such a sweet name for such a sweet girl," Sandy said.

"Thanks," Greg said handing his sleeping daughter over to her mommy.

After James kicked the small family out of the room, he left himself. Greg stayed with his daughter and wife all night long. Of course his leg made it known it wasn't happy with him for it in the morning. When Greg woke he checked in with James to see how Greg Jr. was. He had slept with a prince all night long. Greg was happy to hear that. He then went back to be with his daughter and wife. Greg had taken his daughter to the nursery last night so they could get some shut eye. He knew Ally wouldn't for some time since she'd be left on her own at night. She decided to breast feed Kelly like she had Greg Jr.

Ally was released from the hospital on Wednesday. When they got home they found that James and Sandy had went shopping for girl clothes. They couldn't very well use Greg Jr.'s old clothes.

Next chapter: the party


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 12

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Saturday November 31st, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

Currently James's family, Greg's parents, and Robert and Eric were at Greg's and Ally's place celebrating the birth of Kelly Ann House. It had been a week since her birth. Everyone had brought a gift for Kelly. Yes Greg was still bummed he didn't get another boy but he was happy/scared that he got a little girl. Happy because she was his little princess but on the same hand scared because he'd have to use his cane to beat the boys off. He knew he'd get an ear full from his daughter for chasing the guys off but he knew deep in his heart none of them would be good enough for her.

James and Jeff were in the living room talking when Anna came up to them.

"Daddy?" Anna asked patting James on the stomach.

"Yes, Anna?" James asked crouching down to be eye level with her.

He was still having morning sickness and cramps but thankfully they'd be going away within the next month or so.

"Since Aunt Ally had Kelly you can give mommy back that gift she left you. I don't need a new baby sister," Anna said.

"We'll talk about that later tonight," James said flushing bright red.

"Ok," Anna said running off to go play with the other kids.

"Special gift, hmm?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh you shut up! How was I supposed to tell her otherwise?" James asked getting up.

"Don't even say it," James said when he saw Jeff open his mouth.

He knew Jeff was going to say something like: You should have said you're crazy or something else.

"Yes mom," Jeff said walking away.

That was a bad idea because James kicked him in the ass then.

Greg noticed that his daughter didn't care whose arms she was in. She was passed around so much today and she didn't even make a fuss until it was time to eat or be changed. By the end of the night everyone was warn out. Thankfully Kelly fell asleep pretty much right away. She was staying in her parents' room because Ally didn't want her daughter out of her sight.

"Anna we need to talk," James said coming into the kids' room.

"What about?" Ann asked.

"What you asked earlier," James said.

"Ok," Ann said.

"What did she ask?" Johnny asked from his bed.

"Just about the baby, buddy," James said.

"Oh night," Johnny said.

"Night buddy," James said kissing his son on his head along with Greg Jr.

"Come on young lady," James said picking his daughter up off her bed.

They then proceeded to go to his room. Since Johnny and Greg Jr. were pretty much out of it. He didn't want to wake them.

"So did you give it back yet?" Anna asked.

"Why don't you want a baby sister of your own, now?" James asked rubbing his stomach.

"Well I have Kelly to play with," Anna said.

"So you sure you don't want this little one?" James asked.

"Ok," James said when his daughter just bobbed her head up and down.

"Can I go to bed?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning," James said kissing his daughter on the cheek while laughing.

'**You should have told her you can't give it back, dummy. **Shut up she'll come around,' James thought to himself before he too fell asleep.

Of course that was short lived as he woke up around two that morning to Kelly's crying. But he was able to fall back to sleep almost right away.

_**A couple of days later**_

"Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Yes honey?" James asked setting down the morning paper.

"I changed my mind," Anna said.

"What about?" James asked picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"About my new baby sister. I still want one," Anna said.

"I thought you may come around," James said.

"So I still get one?" Anna asked.

"Yes," James said chuckling.

"YAY!!" Anna exclaimed.

"Go get dressed," James said chuckling.

"OK," Anna said jumping off her father's lap.

'Kids!' James thought to himself as he set his dishes in the sink.

Little did he know as he left for work that day that within the next couple of weeks his life would be thrown another curve ball.

Next chapter: What now?!?!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: How can this be happening?

Summary: What if James was trying to raise three children on his own after losing the mother of his children?

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 13

AN: Thanks to my Beta reader!!

AN2: Friday December 25th, 2011

AN3: Bold, italic means time change

This morning James, Ally, Greg, and the kids were spending Christmas with each other. Tonight they'd go to James's parents' house where they'd have dinner.

Anna, Johnny, and Greg Jr. woke their parents up at 6:30 in the morning. So to say Greg was grumpy was an understatement. He was pissy as hell. Ally had told him to just go back to bed but he knew that if he did then he'd really be in the dog house with her. So he just stayed up and grumbled some more about it.

"Daddy look!" Anna exclaimed holding up a doll.

James had a hard time holding back the tears. Not only was it hormones but also remembering. Lisa had gotten the doll two days before she was shot. Anna had seen it and wanted it. Lisa had gotten it because she thought that maybe the store may not have it by now. James had to do the rest of the kid's Christmas shopping. They'd only gotten that one doll that day.

"I see honey," James said.

He was currently wearing a blue work shirt untucked and black work pants. He'd gotten the shirt and pants from Greg and Ally. She'd seen it and thought that it'd match perfectly with the pants.

"I'll get it," Johnny said when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," James said standing up and heading to the door.

He wasn't ready for what awaited him on the other side of the door. There stood Lisa Ann Cuddy.

Before James could say anything, he passed out. When he came to he was on the couch.

"Oh I thought you were someone else," James said seeing the woman leaning over the back of the couch.

"Shut up!!" the woman said leaning over the couch and kissing James with as much passion as she could.

"Lisa?" James asked sitting up and catching his breath.

"Yeah who else?" Lisa asked coming around the couch.

"NO! This can't be! You're dead!" James said getting worked up while getting up off the couch.

"James calm down!" Greg said.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" James yelled.

"JAMES CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU PASS OUT AGAIN!!" Greg yelled.

That got James to take a seat again.

"James it's me," Lisa said.

"I saw them bury you!" James said pulling away.

"James I'm right here. I'm not dead," Lisa said.

"THEY FUCKING BURIED YOU 6 FEET UNDER!" James yelled while standing up.

Ally had taken the kids all out of the room because she thought that two to one James would get himself worked up.

"I don't know what to tell you, I'm right here," Lisa said also standing up.

"HOW!" James exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" James said shoving Greg against the wall as hard as he could.

He'd seen the look in Greg's eyes saying that he'd had something to do with this.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Greg yelled shoving James off of him.

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!!" James yelled.

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Greg yelled.

"YES!?!?" James exclaimed.

"The heart monitor didn't go off, I pulled it that night. I gave her something to make her heart stop. After they took her out of the room I revived her," Greg said looking James straight in the face.

"What? Why?" James asked having to take a seat on the coffee table.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't let her out of your sight unless you thought she was dead. So she had to be dead," Greg said no longer being able to keep eye contact.

"How could you?" James asked letting the anger show in his voice.

"You think I liked seeing your face crumble like that? NO! I HAD TO DO IT!" Greg yelled like that made it all better.

"I don't even want to be in the same house as you," James said standing up.

"Hold on! James he had to do it because that was the only way we could get whoever was after you to come out," Lisa said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked looking directly at Lisa.

"We thought that it was someone after you. I guess we were wrong since they haven't made their move yet. Hell maybe they were after me. I don't know," Lisa said sitting down by now.

"So what now?" Greg asked.

"I'm coming back on Monday and we'll just see if we can't draw whoever out. I just know if I had to stay there one more day I would have went nuts," Lisa said.

"Someone like to fill in the pregnant guy over here?" James asked.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Told you," Greg said.

"No you didn't," Lisa said.

"Yes I did," Greg said.

"Hello?" James asked.

"Sorry someone forgot to fill me in," Lisa said glaring at Greg.

"Well then," James said.

"Yeah so you're?" Lisa asked without having to finish the sentence.

"Yeah almost three months," James said smiling at the excitement in Lisa's eyes.

Lisa however noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it?" Lisa asked pulling away from him.

"Tell her," Greg said when James was silent for a few minutes.

"No you go first," James said.

"James Evan Wilson," Lisa said.

"Not going to work," James said.

"Fine," Lisa said knowing when her boyfriend would break and when he wouldn't.

"I didn't go into a coma. Well I did but I came out long before my 'death' I told Greg to make it look like I was dead. He didn't want to do it trust me James," Lisa said looking him straight in the eye.

"He didn't?" James asked.

"No," Lisa said.

In the mean time Greg was standing over in the corner trying to protest but neither of them were listening to him.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Greg asked.

"No," Lisa and James said at the same time.

"So how exactly are you going to throw people off that it's not just you with blond hair?" James asked.

"I'm my evil cousin…don't say it Greg," Lisa said when she saw him open his mouth out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you going to tell her or am I going to have to?" Greg asked.

"What is it James?" Lisa asked getting scared when he got up ad wouldn't look at her.

"The baby….it…well," James said before getting interrupted by Greg.

"Oh for Christ Sakes! The damn thing attached itself to his liver," Greg said.

"What?" Lisa asked wanting to cry.

"Looks like you come back just to end up alone again," James said not being able to look Lisa in the eyes.

"No I'm not. You WILL stay around because I WILL personally bring you back to kill you myself," Lisa said.

"Lisa even with the best of doctors it's in his hands," James said.

"James, Greg won't let anything happen to you. Because I won't let him," Lisa said.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Greg asked.

"Not let your best friend die or find yourself on the unemployment line," Lisa said.

Greg knew she meant business because of the look in her eyes.

**Later that night**

By now everyone was ready for bed. It'd been a long and draining day for James and Lisa. Of course his family was all shocked when she showed up. Everyone including Ally was pissed off at James. Lisa tried to get them to see that it was the only way but they didn't buy it. Even Greg's own father was disappointed with his son.

"Make me a promise," James said.

"What?" Lisa asked already almost half asleep.

"That you and our children will move on. You won't hold back on life because I'm not here anymore," James said.

"No I won't because you WILL be here," Lisa said.

"I don't want to hear it. You are not leaving these children until I'm good and ready to go with you. And I'm not so you're not too," Lisa said facing James.

"Lisa…" James started to say before getting interrupted.

"No end of discussion," Lisa said planting a kiss on James's lips before rolling back over to go to sleep.

Next chapter: Lisa's first day back


End file.
